


It's not embarrassing to wander into a sex shop at 7am

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: a collection of short AOT stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Armin works at the shop, Bottom Armin Arlert, Boys in Skirts, Cute Armin Arlert, Fluff, German Eren Yeager, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Eren Yeager, no beta we die like men, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: Eren just happens to wonder into the Sex shop on high-street, where Armin happens to be on shift, alone, and in a very cute outfit.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: a collection of short AOT stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	1. Meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! I took German for 5 years, and so I can say all sorts of cool sentences like Ich habe eine katze und du bist dumm weil du Country-Musik hörst (I'm a bit rusty)
> 
> anyways this will be part of a collection I like to call 'the result of ignoring the email about pending coursework from my English lit teacher'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to credit my good friend, a girl I love with all my heart, Katie, because I don’t know much about skirt fashion…
> 
> And so I stole her outfit and put it on Armin :)

Eren’s music was obscenely loud, Peter Fox blasting through his earphones and disturbing the tranquil morning for anyone who came within three feet of him. It was a wonder he wasn’t deaf yet. He only ever listened to music in his native language when he couldn’t be bothered to translate in his head...or if he was horny. He had left the apartment early that morning in an attempt to avoid his roommate Jean, a pompous ass of a man who chose to spend most of his time drooling over his long distance boyfriend, who had just a week prior confirmed a trip to the Uk, then do anything productive with his time. Of course, Eren was a busy guy! He was two years into his culinary management degree and spent most of his time at his mother’s house as it had room to cook unlike the 5 by 5 shit tip that his landlord liked to call a kitchen. Cooking was a family skill, and his mother often taste tested his food and passed him with flying colours. Jean argued that she was biased, but Eren had seen the way he had inhaled his lasagne the other night. 

It wasn’t his plan to go into any stores on the high street, he just wanted to get out the apartment early and go to his Mother’s house to start his assignment early, but when he noticed the not so conspicuous adult shop, the multi coloured dildos with BDSM equipment in the window, remembered the few hundred pounds in his bank and remembered the very frustrating nights where his hand just wasn't enough, he made a beeline towards the door. 

There was a soft jingle as he opened the door, he heard it as he took one of his earphones out and took his hood down, taking a moment to smooth back the hair he had in a loose bun. He appreciated the heat that came from an overhead heater, and closed his eyes for a second to bathe in the warmth. After standing there for a moment, looking around and deciding what he wanted to look for, he finally made his way into the main shop. 

“Oh! Good Morning,” someone called from behind the counter, making Eren’s head snap up from his phone where he was texting his sister Mikasa about being a bit later than he had planned. It was another man, quite short and skinny, his hair a beautiful blonde that collected at his shoulders. Eren felt his breath catch in his throat. He was gorgeous. “Can I help you find anything today?” he asked with a smile, and Eren had to wonder what an innocent looking guy like him was doing in a shop like this. 

It took a moment for Eren’s sexually frustrated brain to compute what the guy was saying, and he nodded as he stepped towards the counter decorated in anime stickers, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked behind the man to the display of flavoured lubes and then to his nametag as he thought about what he wanted to say. Armin. Pretty name. A German name he knew how to pronounce. 

“I am looking for...a fleshlight,” he told him, his accent stronger than usual due to his nervousness to be talking to such a pretty guy. He didn’t know why he expected Armin to react to such a request, he worked at a sex shop, but the guy just screamed ‘virgin’ so strong that Eren had the confidence to bet on it.

“Cool, follow me,” he hummed, making his way out from behind the counter. 

_Oh Gott_ , Eren thought, his eyes immediately traveling to the higher than mid thigh skirt he was wearing. _Ich bin gefickt._

Armin was wearing a very cute, white pleated skirt with a baby blue sweater that was a size too large, but Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from the high highs that pinched his milky white thighs deliciously. He was a thigh man, and he wasn’t afraid to admit it.

“Here we go, this shelf holds all the fleshlights we get, there's vaginas, asses, mouths, all come in both non-vibrator and vibrator mode,” he hummed, looking along the shelf and pointing to one of the mouth ones, “this one has really good reviews,” he told him, turning to smile at him.

“Ah- Danke,” he muttered, now posed with the question: ass, mouth or pussy?

Armin left him to his own devices, and Eren spent a good five minutes thinking his choices over. He was bisexual, and loved head, so they were all considerations. But after thinking it through, everyone had assholes, and he wanted a vibrating one and the mouths didn't have any of that kind left. So he settled for ass, took the box off the shelf and made his way toward checkout, not before goggling at the collection of massive dildos that were oddly shaped and came with fake cum. 

“You okay over there?” The blond asked from the counter, and Eren could only turn, slack jawed and jab a thumb in the direction of the display. “Have you seen these?” He blushed badly and chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I've seen them.” he stated as he bit his lip and looked down, Eren very suddenly realising that Armin totally owned one of these by the aroused flush across his face and glint of blankness in his eyes that only came from remembering something. 

Eventually Eren made it to the counter, and placed his toy down. “That all? We have half off water based lube on offer,” and Eren nodded, “yeah sure, add that too,” he smiled, pulling out his wallet and bank card as Armin set up the card machine and held it out for Eren as he stated the price. He quickly paid for his things, and watched as Armin bagged them, his eyes traveling up to his pretty face again. “There you go- d-do I have something on my face?” he asked nervously, and Eren shook his head, smirking to himself as he watched the other man tuck a strand of golden hair behind his ear. “No, I just find you very beautiful,” he teased, watching his face burn red and a cute little smile spread across his face.

“You’re not bad yourself,” he teased back, and Eren chucked as he took his bag and waved goodbye. “Auf Wiedersehen!” he called out as he left the shop, popping his earphone back in and pulling his hood up to prevent the wind from nipping at him too much. 


	2. Meeting him again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting his number was easier than Eren thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this all in one night, started at about half 1 and finished at 3 so this has no beta yet lmao

It had been a week since Eren had bought the fleshlight, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that a certain blonde had been on his mind ever since. He often wondered how he was, if he was doing good at his job, if he was using one of those odd dildos at the same time Eren was using the fleshlight, thinking of the same fantasies. It was odd to admit that Eren had had dreams about the man, many times about slipping his cock between those thighs of his and fucking them silly. Many times it ended with him waking up with stained boxers and Jean yelling at him that he was moaning in his sleep again, leading to a shower and appreciation of the water resistant fleshlight. Then he ran out of lube.

“Eren get your ass up!” Jean yelled to him from the kitchen, receiving a loud ‘Verpiss dich’ and many other curses in response. “Eren, we made you breakfast! Frühstück” he heard Marco, a new addition to the household, shout back in response. Within moments of hearing the Italian man call through ‘breakfast’ in a language he could understand so early in the morning, he was up and in the living room. “Guten Morgen,” he mumbled as he took the plate of pancakes from Marco and leaned against the nearest wall, shovelling them into his mouth.

“Eren! Try to get dressed next time, we have company!” Jean called out angrily from his place on the couch. “I don’t mind, he’s nice to look at,” Marco smiled, winking at Eren who flexed briefly and grinned at them both. Jean scoffed and covered his boyfriend’s eyes. “You look homeless,” he huffed.

“Zumindest sehe ich nicht aus wie ein Pferd,” he shot back, Marco covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing, Jean asking what he said multiple times. 

Marco only answered once Eren had disappeared into his bedroom to get dressed. “He said at least he doesn’t look like a horse,” he chuckled, pecking Jean’s lips as he glared daggers at the closed bedroom door.

The three were dressed and out within the hour, Jean and Marco only parting ways with Eren as they came to the sex store and Eren started to make his way towards the door.

“Really, Eren?” Jean asked with a grimace on his face, and Marco turned to look at him. “Didn’t he tell you? He needs lube, and I asked him to get us some chocolate flavoured while he was at it,” he stated simply, starting to walk off with Jean, away from the store. Eren heard Jean whine about the two oversharing, and Eren had to chuckle at the memory of Marco offering a threesome just the night before. 

The familiar sound of the bell jingling could be heard overhead as Eren entered the store, Armin, who was once again the only employee, turned to see who was there. “Oh it's you again!” he smiled, and Eren smiled back, making his way towards the counter, looking over the other three people in the store. 

One was a tall Blonde guy with a thin looking beard and moustache, a constant frown on his face as he looked between the ass fleshlight and the mouth fleshlight. _I know your pain_ , Eren found himself thinking. The other two were two women, one a short blonde and the other a tall brunette, who seemed to be animatedly explaining something to her unenthusiastic partner. 

“Hey, can I just get some water based lube and a chocolate flavoured one too?” he asked, smirking as he watched Armin step on a step ladder to reach the flavoured lube. His eyes snapped on his plump ass and rounded hips nicely displayed by his skinny jeans, and he only looked away as the tall blonde guy from earlier placed the mouth fleshlight on the counter beside Eren. As soon as Armin had what Eren wanted he turned back around and smiled. “Oh, hey Reiner,” he hummed, ringing up Eren’s items and holding out the card machine for him. “Morning,” he mumbled, looking sort of distant as he threw a few notes on the counter and took off out the door. Armin didn't seem phased by this, and shrugged as he put the cash in the register and threw a couple pounds in a jar filled with coins.

“I never got your name,” Armin mentioned, once he had passed the bagged lube over. “Ah, Eren,” he answered with a smile, taking in the other man’s pretty face again. “I was wondering...could I get your number?” he asked nervously, and Eren quickly nodded his head. “Yes of course!” he smiled, taking Armin’s phone as he offered it, putting his number under the name ‘Eren.’ 

And that was how Eren became a regular at the local sex shop, and got the number of a cute guy he was very much interested in. They texted all the time, between Armin’s English Literature and classics classes and Eren’s Culinary management lessons, late at night, early in the morning, the two were constantly in contact. Then Eren got the text that changed it all.

  
  


**blaue Süße <3-1:07**

-Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date?

-i need to go get some new clothes at the mall and i thought you might want to come along

-you were complaining about your shirts getting too tight around the sleeve area

-so then why not make it a date as well?

Eren’s heart practically jumped out of his chest, and replied in a matter of seconds. 

**Eren- 1:08**

-of course!

-what time and day?

**blaue Süße <3-1:08**

-Tomorrow at 12? We could meet outside the interchange where the buses start

**Eren- 1:09**

-cool yeah i'm okay with that

**blaue Süße <3- 1:11**

-cool

-i guess i’ll see you tomorrow then :)

Eren jumped up, and rushed towards his wardrobe. What the hell was he going to wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact blaue Süße means blue cutie!


	3. oop-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so tired at this point

It took a facetime to Mikasa _and_ Marco on the day of the date for Eren to be confident in his outfit choice, and then he spent almost twenty minus re-adjusting his bun so it was perfect. He had never felt quite as nervous as in that moment. 

“Eren you look...nice,” Jean mumbled from his seat at the living room couch, raking his eyes up and down Eren’s, for once, well planned outfit. It was only some loose fitting denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a sort of light beige checkered shirt half haphazardly tucked in, but he looked good. “Thanks dickhead,” he mumbled, receiving a ‘hey!’ as he pulled on some shoes and checked for his phone and house keys. He left soon after, a ball of nerves on the bus journey there.

Those nerves seemed to disappear as he spotted Armin though, cute little Armin with his pleated blue skirt and cardigan, a white garter with a heart on it keeping up his high highs. “Hey, you look really pretty today,” Eren greeted, watching the other’s face turn red as he smiled up at him. “And you look handsome, who knew you owned long sleeved shirts..” he mumbled. As the two made their way towards the mall entrance Eren slipped his hand into Armin’s, the two smiling at each other bashfully.

The two walked around for hours, bags slowly filling their spare hands, most of Armin’s being from a lingerie shop, some cute new pairs of panties that Eren tried his hardest not to imagine him in. Eren stopped at Game to grab a re-release of a game, and they both had a few bags from some clothing stores.

“Can we go in here?” Armin asked as they came up to a store, and of course Eren said yes, smiling as he was pulled inside and around. He helped Armin narrow down his choices and happily followed him into the unstaffed dressing rooms at the back of the store. 

It was cramped in the dressing room, obviously not made for more than one person and Armin smiled up at Eren, only reaching his chest in regards to height. “You can watch,” he told him quietly as he swapped out his cardigan and shirt, trying on the different things he had picked up, and Eren happily watched. He mainly focused on Armin’s chest and stomach, eventually gaining the courage to press himself up against Armin’s back, hands resting on his hips where his skirt started, head leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

He spotted Armin smile in the mirror, and smiled himself as he trailed his kisses to his jaw and then neck, running his hands along his bare stomach and chest, drawing out soft gasps as he pinched at his hardening nipples. “You’re adorable,” he whispered into his ear, biting at the lobe playfully as his hands slowly took the bottom of his skirt and slowly pulled it up. “This is okay, right?” he asked, making eye contact through the mirror, smiling when Armin nodded vigorously, face flushed and too scared of making noise to answer verbally. 

Eren continued to kiss and bite at Armin’s shoulder, gently tucking his hair out of the way, his hands grabbing at the blonde’s thigh, growing rougher by the second. He stopped only for a moment, reaching down to pull his twitching and rock hard dick from his jeans, grinning at the other man though the mirror as he stopped kissing and pulled back to watch his pre-cum stain Armin's plain white cotton panties. 

“Push your thighs together,” Eren mumbled, Armin happily complying as he put his hands against the mirror on the wall for balance. He gasped loudly, and quickly covered his mouth as Eren’s now saliva coated cock slipped through his thighs and rubbed up against the underside of his own dick. “That good?” he asked, voice husky with lust and cock throbbing between Armin’s plush thighs, “been dreaming of doing this to you since the day I met you,” he mumbled into his ear again. “Eren-” but he was shushed, and Eren covered his mouth with one of his hands, thrusting suddenly in and out of Armin’s heat, both men’s breathing hitching and strained as Eren fucked his thighs with abandon. 

The two moaned into each others mouths as they kissed, a mess of teeth and tongue while Armin rocked his hips in rhythm with Eren’s, the taller boy’s cock constantly rubbing against his own. He came quick, and fell forward slightly, catching himself against the mirror. Eren pulled his dick from between his thighs, jerking himself to completion as he pushed Armin’s skirt up again, aiming for his panties and painting them with cum. He let out a strangled moan, and smiled as he watched Armin’s flushed face, and how he reached to pull his panties down so they collected at his ankles. His breath caught in his throat as the blonde pushed his cheeks apart, glancing back at Eren with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Want to go again for real this time?” he asked with a grin, and Eren was already starting to get hard again.


End file.
